minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Outrabreniasha: Player Two Ready
Page made by GREEN0704. Enjoy! ---- "Do you think this game is all fun and games?!?! " It was a normal day other than the occurrence of the voice. It was whispery at first and came out dark and dried up from my ear buds. I had joined a server on Minecraft. They say Minecraft is all fun and games. I wish that was true. Many people have been said to have encountered Herobrine, or Null, or Entity 303. Those legends aren't true. Now you're probably wondering why I'm so nervous if the legends aren't true... Well. It's because entities like them do exist in Minecraft. In fact, maybe even they do exist... But I'm getting beside myself here... You probably want to know how I know this? "You must leave. Quit. Now... " Because I just joined a server as you know, and I've heard these whispers. And I don't believe they're normal. The server opened up nice. It was a very popular server but I didn't see a single player. I was unnerved by the lack of players thinking I just missed a server reset and everyone would be back on soon. Then I saw them. Three players in the distance. Outra7894: DID YOU THINK YOU COULD JUST GET AWAY WITH IT?!?! THIS GAME IS MINE AND ONLY MINE!!!! Farlandexplorer7: You can't take it. What did we ever do to you?! Outra7894: EVERYTHING!!! I JUST WANTED TO BE A NORMAL PLAYER AND HAVE FUN AND BUILD!!!! YOU PEOPLE HAVE KEPT ME AWAY FROM MY PURPOSE OF HELPING THE SERVER AND THE GAME FOR SO LONG!!!! Yruherem8: THAT'S NO EXCUSE TO TURN ON THE GAME!!!! GREEN0704: What the fuck is happening guys?!?! Outra7894: AS I PREDICTED!!!! A PLAYER. ONE. SUPRISING. IT SEEMS THE REST OF MINEKIND HAS LEFT THE GAME TO ROT AFTER I KILLED THEM. JUST AS I EXPECTED FROM PEOPLE LIKE YOU ALL!!!! GREEN0704: ??? What is this? Farlandexplorer7: Outra here seems to be some kind of supernatural entity. Us three are the only players left in minekind. GREEN0704: What do you mean? So he's Herobrine or something? Yruherem8: Not just Herobrine man... This guy has taken over the whole game! And soon... All of the technological world. Notch: Hello Outra... Outrab7re8nia9sh4a: GRRRR!!! NOTCH. WHY ARE YOU HERE?!?! Notch: I sensed the disturbance in the game from this server. I new you had anger problems, but I never knew you were a Gloringa. Outrabreniasha: DON'T CALL ME A GLORINGA!!!! GREEN0704: Did I just stumble upon a war for Minecraft or something?! Cosmobreniasha: US BRENIASHAS SHALL DESTROY MINECRAFT!!! Gorguamabrenisha: PUNY PLAYERS!!!! JOIN THE BRENIASHAS!!!! Yruherem89182727374737827263: GAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Yruherematebreniasha: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Farlandexplorer7: STOP THIS!!!! GREEN0704: What the fuck?!? Outrabreniasha: WE ARE BRENIASHAS. WE ARE THE SOULS OF THE FORGOTTEN PLAYERS LEFT TO ROT!!!!! WE WILL MURDER AND SLAUTER ALL OF MINEKIND UNTIL MASTER IS FREED!!!! GREEN0704: Master? Farlandexplorer7: Overlordiumbreniasha. He is the one changing them. GREEN0704: What? Outrabreniasha: Many things shall happen. Minecraft will be destroyed. ObstructCube: Minecraft belongs to the Obstruct Cube Society! Notch: It belongs to Microsoft and Mojang. Outrabreniasha: It belongs to me. Ovurtalordiaumbreniasha: I... Am... Overlordiumbreniasha: The Lord of Minecraft... Farlandexplorer7: NEVER!!!! I'M DELETING THIS SERVER, EVEN IF IT SEALS US ALL HERE!!!! GREEN0704: WHAT?!?!? It quit me out of the game. Later, the server was apparently deleted by a supernatural force. Who were those guys? What did they want with Minecraft? What did they plan on doing to Minecraft? Maybe it's best to not dwell on the past for this. Category:MasterFrown0704 Category:Creepypasta